


Jurassic Park but it's just my subconscious I guess

by NobodyOfConsequence



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: But whatever, Gen, This was a freaking dream, actually 4 dreams, one continuous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfConsequence/pseuds/NobodyOfConsequence
Summary: Ok, so this ain't a fanfic. This is literally just a series of dreams I had, starting sometime late October to early November-ish and, so far, ending January 1st 2021.All I'm going to do here for now is summarize the dreams. Why? Well, because I mentioned them in a random youtube comment thread, and people asked me to share them. Now there's people who are interested in this series and would like to be updated if there's more, or at least have access to them beyond a random youtube comment thread, understandably.I am literally just copying and pasting my comments. So don't expect pretty writing, just a haphazard and chaotic summary of the adventures of my unconscious mind. ........enjoy?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, dream 1 is probably the strangest, and the hardest to explain, because to understand this dream, you need to understand memory. You, as you are right now, are not just you in this moment. You are the full sum of every moment before you. Every memory, every experience you hold dear to your heart is a part of you. So you may not be actively thinking about this memory, but it is still a part of you.   
Hopefully you understand, because that is pretty much the entirety of what makes this dream interesting.   
I was sitting on a subway. Nothing unusual was happening, I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just the steady motion of the subway car and the chattering of the other passengers. It was staggeringly //normal.//  
But this was about 2 years after......something. I don't know the exact events that occurred, all I know is that a memory of being trapped on the island with 23 other people, and another of being rescued alone, was a part of me. I was young still, I'm only 16 and so was my "character" which means that whatever I'd gone through, I'd done when I was only 14. 

And that was the whole dream. Just sitting on a subway with memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was an old lady who swallowed a fly but the fly was actually an island full of dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one used more italics on the original comment but I have no damn clue how to do italics here, so instead I'm doing //this// around the word for emphasis. So if you see //this// that's what's going on.

I have returned to tell of dream number 2, probably my personal favorite. 

So this one, well, I don't remember how this one started but the first thing I DO remember is being in an InGen lab. I was invited there for.....something. And enter a new character who I hate and love to hate: Liam. Somehow Liam ended up working with me, giving me a tour or whatever, idk we just kinda ended up being friends sorta. Then Liam explains that he is one of many divergent InGen employees. They're convinced that as long as dinosaurs continue to exist, people will always end up back on the island, and people will continue to die. They were right of course, mankind's curiosity will always get the better of him eventually, but their solution? Kill all the dinosaurs, and they wanted my help. Not the most moral option, but maybe the only one.... Basically this was one big moral dilemma as I try to decide if I can truly help wipe an entire order species off the face of the planet, again, to correct Hammond's mistake.  
Now here's the real kicker: their plan to kill the dinosaurs, is to set genetically enhanced spiders loose on the island. These spiders are genetically altered to have a poison so potent that it could last through the immune system of the smaller dinosaurs who eat the spiders, and all the way up the food chain and //still// be able to kill the likes of the T-Rex. This stuff could (and did) kill a man in a minute with just a drop.  
Now this idea still gets me sometimes just because of the sheer //insanity// of it. It's absurd! A stupid, stupid, STUPID idea. I mean like there's that stupid children's rhyme about the lady who swallowed a fly and we're //literally// doing that, but the fly is //dinosaurs.// I mean you wanna get outta the hole //you put down the freaking shovel.// Worst part is this actually doesn't sound too far out of the question for the Jurassic Park world as they are routinely idiots who cannot grasp the concept that MAYBE, just maybe, we SHOULDN'T be tampering with nature smh  
Anyway I'm furious at this point, absolutely livid, and poor Liam is taking the brunt of my anger (sorry dude) but I agree to help him get the spiders out of the lab safely, but I am NOT going back to Isla Nublar. They can do that on their own.  
Shenanigans ensue as we try and sneak the spiders out without raising any alarms, but we did it and get them to the plane where the team of InGen Divergents intend to take them to Isla Nublar.  
To everyone's surprise, upon learning I was not going with them, leader lady //frickin tranqed me to get me on board.// Not cool milady. Lady person says they need my experience on the island to make this work, and I'd just have to deal with it.  
So we all fly to Isla Nublar and this is ironic cause I always said you'd have to tie me to a chair to get me to go back there and here we are. 

Also this is where the lass named Jessica shows up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid spider plan pt2 electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I had some lines crossed out but again, idk how to do that so now I'm doing ~this~

Ok pt 2

Honestly don't know how it happened but as you do in Jurassic Park stuff the plane crashes or gets destroyed or in some other way is rendered unusable and we're stranded. Personally I blame Dr. Grant for cursing Isla Nublar's technology to never work properly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
So now we're stuck here. Again. Yaaaaaaaay...... Oh, and because my subconscious just //loves// to torture me, we actually happened upon the destroyed plane that had stranded me here the first time......two people died there.  
So naturally I was freaking out and Liam is being a real pal really they're all being very kind except leader lady she tranqed me and I'm still salty.  
Jurassic Park shenanigans ensue, we attempt to contact the mainland while also, you know, //staying alive?// All the while we witness these dinosaurs as what they are, animals. Innocent animals who were brought into the wrong time period by man's mistake, but innocent nontheless. Less and less we begin to believe in the cause. Save for lady ma'am who is still adamant that we have to destroy them.   
Honestly? I don't know what her deal was, why she hated the dinosaurs so much, or why she was willing to sabotage our chances at survival to meet this end. She died, Rexy got her, as Jurassic Park things go. The rest of us escaped mostly unharmed. I did get hurt at some point though I don't remember when but it doesn't really matter cause I heal it's just pain.   
~And also history repeating itself as last time I got hurt by a dinosaur I watched everyone around me die~  
Anyway we all made it off and the spiders were destroy and yeah. None of my dreams get proper conclusions I've noticed what's with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after writing this that it's basically the same plot as Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 and I'll never forgive myself


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go toe to toe with a t rex
> 
> like an idiot

dream number 3: reads like a cringy fanfic, probably more than any of the others. Primarily because I meet the main characters from throughout the franchise. Alan, Ellie, Ian, Owen, Claire, those guys. Oh and Maisie is there. Oh and because I go toe to toe with Rexy and actually //don't// die, surprisingly, but that's actually pretty in line with my character at this point I was losing my damn mind and survivor syndrome was kicking in //hard.//  
So important to note in this one is that this came shortly after me reading something about how Jurassic World: Dominion intends to unite characters from both franchises, so that's why they're all they're it's not JUST cringy fanfic brain.   
So basically everyone who has a decent amount of experience with the dinosaurs is called in to hopefully come up with a solution to the Dinosaur Outbreak of 2018. At first we think maybe we could recapture the dinosaurs and send them back to the island? So we try that, capture some but overall it's going pretty not good. Blue shows up at some point and for some reason we decide "eh that's fine" and so no one like, captures her, so we just have a Raptor hanging around and let's just pray we don't piss her off I guess 🤷 a horrible desicion really  
Anyway at some point Rexy shows up at our little encampment and I //fucking lose it.// I am done with dinosaurs. I am done with the stupid island. I am DONE watching people die. So I, in my infinite wisdom am like "alright you guys get out of here I can buy you some time" and they're like "wtf is she gonna do" and I have decided to face Rexy head on, y'know, like an idiot.   
Like, LITERALLY head on. I just stood in front of her and got her attention and so she like, lowered her head right next to me and at this point I have evolved past fear and I frickin jumped on her head. Can't bite me if I'm on top of her, right? ............right?  
Yeah well, THAT'S going great, it's actually working as a distraction but like obviously I can't just hold on to a t rex's head forever, the plan was always to just buy them some time though so it's fine. Yeah, I'm good.   
But then, BLUE gets involved, and she likes the idea of jumping on Rexy's back so she joins me and is generally being obnoxious to her until Rexy's like "Jesus Christ I'll get food somewhere else yeesh" and leaves. So yeah, I actually went toe to toe with a t rex and didn't die, which is pretty cool.  
~i can feel my writing quality deteriorating sorry~  
No one else was very happy about what I done because I mean yeah, it was fkin stupid. But after getting yelled at I asked Owen why he thinks Blue helped me, especially since I in particular was so apprehensive of her, and Owen said that if he had to guess, it's because Blue understands being the last of her pack, just as, in a way, I was.   
Unlike everyone else here, I was the sole survivor of my expedition to Isla Nublar. I was also the last of my "pack," and trying to protect my new one, and Blue and I have that in common.   
And that's the last thing I remember of that dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more traumatic it was the more nonchalant I get

Ok dream 4, probably the most nightmarish tbh but also rivaling dream 2 for my favorite. Also reads kinda like a cringy fanfic, sorry. 

So worst part about this dream is I have NO CLUE what happened after dream 3 ended except that we basically just failed and had to accept that dinosaurs are just a part of our world now. We all went home. Where's my home? Haha I had no clue, never entered my mind before I was actually there. It was just a smallish town that mixed coastal vibes with mountains. Feels like Maine 🤔 It was pretty cool ngl. Liked that place.  
But fate does not love me and so NOW, now there's a mcfreaking Indominus Rex chasing me. Me specifically. Maybe she's part of whatever happened in between dreams 3 and 4, cause I knew her, and she knew me, she was hunting me.   
So I guess somebody is making more of Wu's hybrid dinos, and apparently they've either reached a stage where they can be controlled somewhat? Like the intention was with the Indoraptor, except it was Indominus. Idk. Somebody wanted me dead, not sure why, but whatever the reason I was being actively hunted by an Indominus Rex.   
Let me tell you, being hunted is NOT a fun feeling. Especially for someone as collateral damage oriented and prone to isolating themselves as I am. I ran all over Timbuktu trying to shake that thing, usually through the countryside to hopefully keep her away from populated areas. It never worked. Well not for long anyway.  
Eventually I managed to lose her for a bit, and so I went into town for just a break. //Please God let me sleep for like 15 minutes.// I called a friend. Her name was Jennie. Idk when or where I got this friend, but she was there she met me at this lil restaurant thing it was like a fish and chips place it was good, wish it was real cause the owner is really nice. When he saw how exhausted and generally messed up I was he gave me food on the house cause I'm broke af. Not many people believe you when you say you're being chased by a dinosaur and idk if he believed me or not but he at least believed that //I// believed it, so he tried his best to comfort me. Love that guy. But I'm getting off subject.  
So I met Jennie there, explained what's going on, I guess maybe I was hoping for help or something? Idk what she was gonna do, but my mind wasn't at it's sharpest.   
Jennie is sweet, but pretty unhelpful. She was mostly excited that there was a dinosaur, and wasn't grasping the concept that I was being hunted. She tried to be sympathetic, but it's hard to when it just sounds so cool, you know?   
Jennie left something in her car, so she went to go get it and I was alone for a bit. It was quiet for a bit.   
But like I said fate doesn't love me and God said nope to the 15 minutes of sleep.   
I felt a quiet rumble. I saw the water ripple in my cup. The notoriously alarming footsteps that's become so synonymous with the Jurassic Park franchise. I felt my heart //drop.// it felt awful, worse than words can describe.   
You hear the people first, panicking, running, screaming. And then the ear splitting roar. The floorboards //shook.// They actually //shook.//  
I fought back all feelings of dread and ran outside. There was Indominus, standing in a smallish field of poorly kempt grass (it was usually used for parking so there was no need to keep the grass nice lol, it's a wonder there was grass still at all.) There was no way out of it now. Indominus was standing there, in populated area, searching for //me.// I had to get her away.   
Ok now I'm going to return to the weird coastal town in a mountainous region. This fish n chips place was built on stilts. Like buildings by the beach that are built on high beams so that when and if it floods hopefully they'd be fine. This was a really stupid structure for this place cause we didn't live all that close to the ocean. It was weird. But anyway, theres a big long staircase to get up to the restaurant building, and that was the entrance, and Indominus was standing at the bottom. She'd found a dumpster.  
So I ran part of the way down the stairs, until I got to the point where I was like, 50 ft off the ground? And from there I jumped cause if I went to the bottom of the stairs I'd be like, literally under her feet, which is a bad plan.   
But dropping 50 feet isn't exactly a pleasurable experience any time, least of all when you're exhausted and dropping into a fight with a dinosaur. I'm sure you can imagine. So that freaking sucked and now my everything hurts. But I stood up and yelled to get Indominus' attention and it worked she stopped digging through the dumpster.   
Now THIS, this was a cool shot. Is it weird that my dreams have shots like movies do sometimes? Idk, but when she turned to face me, ohhhhh that was cool looking.   
She roars cause she does that and I ran. Everyone evacuated themselves, thank God, but that was chaotic. Idk everything sucked at this point I just wanted God to let me die 😅  
BUT, I actually tricked Indominus into biting a big propane tank, and she did NOT like that. She especially didn't like it when I ripped apart a fuse box and //lit the propane.//  
//I blew her up.// Like Jaws meets HTTYD meets Jurassic Park it was //epic.// but also ow cause I was standing right there I got burnt decently bad. Although all in all I actually made it out relatively uninjured. I think I dislocated my right shoulder jumping off the stairs though 🤔  
And now comes one of the worst/best feelings in the world. The feeling of success, triumph, feeling //powerful,// and the feeling of complete isolation as no one is around to celebrate with. Everyone had fled. I was on top the world, but I had no one to share it with. I was so ecstatic, but so //alone.//  
Surrounded by debris, smoke, and scorched grass and buildings, the still smoldering remains of what I'd just done, I fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around myself and gave myself the hug I so desperately needed, and I cried. I cried a lot. But for the first time in years, my heart and mind were clear, and it was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahhah so this trauma totally isn't gonna catch up to me at some point is it


	6. Epilogue stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess

So, that's it so far. Now why did I do this? Why the hell am I sharing this dream series with not only random strangers on YouTube but ALSO now on Ao3, //literally// making my very first work on Ao3 for this? Well, the answer is mostly that I'm bored. YouTube makes up like 60% of my social interaction, I like Jurassic Park, and dislike my subconscious ability to create and live entire realities and then have no way to properly communicate this new info, despite the fact that every time I do people beg me to make it into a Fanfiction or something.   
So the other reason is so that any of you can do it. Take whatever the hell this is and run with it if you want to, do whatever idc. If you do anything link me to it though cause I wanna see 👀

But this is not an isolated instance where I made something and don't have the time nor skill to share it properly, so now that I've opened Pandora's box, I might just leave it open. So I might post other stuff like this here. 

Anyway that's it. 

Bye.


End file.
